The present invention relates generally to motorcycle accessories and more particularly to a novel mounting system for windshields and other accessories. The invention particularly relates to a novel mounting system which is not only the ultimate in simplicity, but very effective in rapidly and easily mounting and dismounting motorcycle windshields and other accessories from the cycle.
Although there are many different mounting systems for motorcycle windshields and the like, it would be particularly advantageous to provide such a system wherein the shield may be reliably attached to and removed from the motorcycle in a matter of seconds. This would be particularly true wherein the mounting system could comprise four docking points permanently affixed to the cycle, but would not leave unsightly or bulky fastening means on the cycle when it is desired to use the cycle without the shield or other accessory.
When it comes time to mount or affix the accessory, this can be done in a minute or less by a person having almost no mechanical skill. For example, it would be highly desirable to provide an accessory for mounting windshields or other accessories, wherein the docking points could be affixed to the motorcycle and remain there permanently, while the shield itself and the two brackets for mounting it could be removed and stored as a unit without further disassembly. Particularly, it would be desirable if there were such a system wherein the docking points used to mount the shield could be affixed to the motorcycle and thereafter be allowed to remain there without distracting from the appearance or function thereof, and without presenting any ungainly elements or the like such as protruding screws, studs, brackets or braces. It would also be advantageous if a simple mounting system could be placed relatively permanently on the cycle which would enable the shield to be mounted by placing it downwardly on a pivot point and thereafter merely snapping it into place by a backward (in relation to the cycle) motion into a secured position.
It would also be desirable to make a shield which would be able to be removed by a much less strong, forwardly acting force, such as from the force of a rider being thrown forward in the event of an accident, whereby the shield would be detached rather than remaining in place and injuring the rider.
It would also be an advantage to provide such a system with a pair of clamps surrounding each fork tube which would be tightened merely by completing the installation of the mounting system, and not requiring additional tools to install the system. Such a system would not require any post-installation adjustment.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved mounting system for a windshield or the like.
Another object is to provide a unique mounting system wherein the mounting bracket on the shield includes a very small but definite projection or bump in the lower surface of the upper mounting slot to facilitate ready installation and latching.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a system which uses metal straps similar to hose claims or the like enabling a bracket holder to be mounted on the fork legs or the fork leg housing of the motorcycle.
Another object is to provide a mounting system adaptable to different sizes of mounting, merely by changing the straps which secure the bracket holders to the fork legs or the fork leg covers.
Another object is to provide a novel flanged mounting wheel, a urethane or other elastomeric or flexible middle section, an outer flanged section and optimally having a thin, hollow innermost sleeve, making a unique composite mounting wheel capable not only of rotating to ease installation but also allowing a limited amount of radial deflection as it is being installed.
A still further object is to provide a system which in one embodiment, includes a pair of straps, a mounting bracket holder including studs, a bracket cover unit and two shield or like accessory mounting wheels, each secured to the bracket holder by threaded fasteners.
A further object is to provide a mounting system for other accessories which would use the same or similar arrangement of bracket for mounting saddlebags or other accessories.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a simplified system of mounting and dismounting the desired accessory.
Another object is to provide a contoured cover for the straps surrounding the fork tubes securing the bracket holder to the tubes, whereby a finished appearance is maintained in the cycle.
A still further object is to provide a mounting system that is virtually foolproof in operation.
These and other objects of the invention are achieved in practice by providing, in one embodiment, a novel strap and mounting system for a specially designed accessory mounting bracket, said system including a pair of studs and a pair of flanged wheels or rollers, one of which may remain on a fixed axis but is rotatable and other which is not only rotatable but also able to undergo slight radial deformation or deflection under an applied load. The other embodiment does not use straps, but mounts the docking points directly on the fork tube covers.
The manner in which these and other objects and advantages are achieved in practice will become more apparent when considered in connection with the following description of the preferred embodiments of the invention and shown in the accompanying drawings, wherein like reference numbers indicate corresponding parts throughout.